Roselyn Potter
by bleeding-roses-16
Summary: Roselyn Potter is a year younger than her brother Harry, and is completely disappointed that he gets to go to Hogwarts while she has to stay with the Dursley's for another year. However, despite the fact that she's on her own, she finds an unexpected friend in her new teacher, Mr. Lupin. Please give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as much as I dearly wished I did. However, I only own Roselyn.**

**A/N: The chapters are kinda funny for this story, sorry, originally when i started to write this, it was only for me to read because my last one was red flagged, then I decided to try and post up this new and improved version that hopefully wont be flagged.**

Most kids didn't mind the beginning of a new school year. They usually conveniently forgot about the homework and skipped right to the part where they got to meet up with and hang out with new and old friends, they got new cloths and supplies and they were another year older. The fifth graders in particular were happy because they were finally the oldest in the school and could push the younger kids around.

However, there was one student who was not happy for the beginning of the school year. Roselyn Potter dejectedly walked to the elementary school she attended. She was upset because her older brother Harry, didn't only get to go to a new school which left her by herself, but also got to go to a magical school because this past summer they had both found out that they were a witch and wizard. And to top it off, it was a boarding school so that meant she was left to endure the Dursley's all by her lonesome and she wasn't looking forward to it. The only upside to the whole deal was that their cousin Dudley, who was the same age as Harry, was also going to a Boarding School, so she wouldn't have to put up with him and his gang bullying her all year, as was the norm.

When Roselyn, who preferred Rose, arrived at the school she immediately headed to where her new class was on the far edge of the building and sat down next to the door to wait for the bell to ring. As she sat down, she pulled out one of the books that Mrs. Figg had lent her called The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and started to read. After about five minutes though the bell rung and kids started racing to get to their classes. Rose calmly put her book away and waited in line for the door to open. When it opened she was surprised to see a new teacher standing in the doorway smiling at them. He had sandy brown hair and brown almost amber eyes. His cloths were slightly shabby but he seemed nice enough.

"Good morning class. Come on in and put your things away." He said as he stepped aside to let the class threw. The class chattered as they filed in, but Rose immediately went straight to a desk in the front of class. The teacher strode up to the front and grabbed a bit of blank paper and started handing it out as people started to sit down.

"Well, now that we're all situated lets me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Lupin and I will be your teacher this year." He said as he walked back up to the front and grabbed the roster before turning to them. "I'm going to take attendance then we'll make your name plates which will stay on your tables until I'm able to remember all your names. But for now, when I call your name please raise your hand." He quickly went down the roster, when he got to Roselyn's name he paused slightly and glanced quickly at her, it almost wasn't noticeable, but Rose was observant and noticed, wondering why he did that but before she could think of a reason to stop on her name he continued down the roster.

"Now, you should all have colored pencils so you should pull them out." The class did as he asked and looked at him expectantly. "Excellent. Now take your paper that I passed out and make a triangle." He showed them all how to do what he wanted before going around with the stapler to make sure they stayed put and letting everyone put their names on them and decorating them.

Mr. Lupin continued to walk around the class and talk to the kids before coming up to Rose to see that she had drawn a witches hat, wand and different colored sparks shooting out the wand across the page. His eyebrows shot up.

"That's a very good drawing Miss. Potter. You're a very talented artist it seems." Rose beamed at him.

"Thanks! I love drawing. But I can only draw objects that stand still." She stated as she colored in the sparks. Mr. Lupin nodded and smiled

"You'll be able to do more with time and practice. I'm sure the school library will have an art book for you to use." Rose thought about it for a moment before nodding and smiling up at him,

"Then I'll have to go check it out." He nodded and moved up to the front of class and started to tell the class the rules and regulations before continuing on to teach a little.

Overall Roselyn was pleased with her teacher. She was glad that he was new because he didn't have the biases that the other teachers had already formed about the kids and he had a way with children that made the class actually want to pay attention to what he was teaching.

When she got back home she walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia cleaning the counters again.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. Do I have any chores today?" she asked. She wanted to get everything out of the way so that she could go start a letter to Harry. Aunt Petunia turned and pursed her lips before asking

"Do you have any homework?" Roselyn shook her head.

"Not today." Her Aunt nodded,

"Then I want you to do the laundry. Make sure not to dye anything and after you dry them I want you to fold and put everything away. After that you are to clean out your room. Anything that is broken is to be thrown out and anything not broken should be organized. Then you may do what you want tonight." Roselyn nodded.

"Of course Aunt Petunia." She said obediently, before going and starting the laundry, glad that Dudley and Harry were gone because it meant a lot less laundry. After she started the laundry she trudged up to her room to gather all of Dudley's broken things. It didn't take long for her to get them together and into several trash bags to take out. By then Uncle Vernon had come home and proceeded to go through what she gathered to make sure she didn't throw anything of worth out.

After all her chores were done and Dinner was done Roselyn raced up the stairs, with only a 'Don't run in the house!' called by her Aunt, to her bedroom. To her delight Hedwig was standing there on the window sill with a letter tied to her foot. Roselyn lit up and ran over

"Hedwig! Oh I'm so glad to see you! What a good girl you are!" she praised as she untied the letter. She then went over to her dresser and grabbed a small treat that she had bought from Diagon Ally for when Hedwig visited. "Here you are. I'm sorry I don't have water or anywhere for you to rest. Can you stay a moment so I can give a reply?" Hedwig preened at the praise before hopping over to the window to wait for Rose. Roselyn quickly opened the letter and read

_Dear Roselyn,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! I can't wait until you come, you'll love it. It's this huge castle with a lake and a huge lawn and a forest next to it and everything! I made one friend named Ron Weasley, we met on the train and we're both sorted into Gryffindor. He has 5 older brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy and then twins Fred and George. The last three are still in school with us, and a younger sister Ginny that Ron say's is your age. We also met this girl named Hermione Granger, but she's really bossy and doesn't seem to want to leave us alone. Classes here are going well, I enjoy almost all of them. The potions teacher, Snape, seems to really hate me though, I'm not really sure what I did to him. And Quirrell, the professor we met at Diagon Ally is really hard to understand through all his stuttering. Then there's also the History teacher who is a ghost and just drones on and on. It's really hard to stay awake in his class. Just thought I'd write to tell you everything's going well. How have you been? Are the Dursleys treating you ok?_

_Love you much, _

_Harry._

_P.S. Someone broke into Gringots the same day we were there. Luckily the vault that they broke into had been emptied the same day. I wonder if it was happening while we were there?_

Roselyn frowned as she pulled a piece of her own parchment and a quill out and started to reply

_Dear Harry,_

_Hogwarts sounds amazing. I can't believe your living in a castle! I wish I could be there; it would make school so much more interesting. I'm glad you've made a friend already. It would be really cool to have that many siblings. You should ask Ron if it's okay if I write to Ginny, that way we would already kind of know someone next year that's not our big brothers! As for Hermione, it sounds like she's trying to be friends with you, you should be nice to her. I wonder why Snape doesn't like you?_

_I'm doing okay, the Dursleys are still leaving me alone for the most part. I have chores that are normal and I still don't have friends, Dudley seems to have permanently scarred everyone off but that's okay. I wouldn't want to make friends who aren't willing to stand up for me. I've been drawing in my free time mostly; I've gotten really good at it. I have a new teacher here and he's really nice. He suggested that I get an art book from the school library so that I can get even better at drawing. Write more soon okay?_

_Love you much_

_Roselyn_

_P.S. I bet they were trying to get that grubby little package. I mean, it was the only thing in the vault. Makes you wonder huh?_

Roselyn wrapped the letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg

"Take this to Harry okay? Good luck." Hedwig hooted happily and took off. Roselyn sighed and sat back in her chair. 'I wonder what was in that vault.' She wondered idly before pulling out a pencil to start drawing some more.

Several days later she was up and ready to go before Aunt Petunia had even come to knock on her door. She skipped down the stairs and sat down to eat. Aunt Petunia raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything about her niece's random happiness. After she was done she washed her plate, grabbed her book bag and skipped out the door to school. When she got there she headed to the library to check out an art book before heading back to her spot next to the classroom door to try some of the techniques it showed. She was almost upset when the bell rang, but she was excited to learn whatever was taught today. When Mr. Lupin opened the door he seemed slightly surprised to see her standing right in the front again but smiled and let the class in.

At lunch after she ate her peanut butter sandwich she sat alone at a picnic table, her art pad she bought at Diagon ally open next to her with the art book she checked out open just above it so she could reference it as she drew.

"Roselyn?" came a questioning voice. Roselyn blinked and looked up into the slightly concerned face of her teacher. She smiled

"Hello Mr. Lupin. How are you?" he smiled and looked around the playground, making sure the kids were all behaving before turning back to her.

"I'm fine. But what about you? Why are you sitting here alone and not out playing with the other kids?" Roselyn hesitated, unsure of what to say, but Mr. Lupin looked genuinely concerned and it made Roselyn want to tell someone so she reluctantly said

"The others don't like me very much, they all think I'm strange." Mr. Lupin frowned

"Strange? You seem like a very sweet girl, I cant imagine that anyone wouldn't like you." Roselyn flushed, pleased at the complement, but shrugged

"Well, that and my older cousin Dudley and his friends always beat up on anyone who tried to befriend my brother or I. no one stuck up for us so I'm not really interested in being friends with people who wont stick up for me." Mr. Lupin nodded, a slightly upset look on his face.

"Did the other adults not stop this?" Roselyn flushed and looked at her drawing, which was really just a bunch of circles shaded differently.

"Well, the adults think I'm strange and a troublemaker. They never really see what really happens and don't wait to listen to my side." Mr. Lupin nodded and looked back over the playground thoughtfully. They stayed silent for a few moments, Roselyn drawing and Mr. Lupin watching the kids playing before he looked down at her again.

"Well Roselyn, if you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to listen." Roselyn looked at him closely, trying to decide if he was just saying it or if he really meant it. When she decided he was telling the truth she smiled and nodded

"Okay. But just so you know, I prefer to be called Rose." She paused before looking at him slightly sternly, "But never Rosie!" Mr. Lupin nodded in amusement,

"Alright Rose but never Rosie." Roselyn paused and smiled up at him before turning back to do some of her art as Mr. Lupin walked off to keep an eye from a different view point. Roselyn smiled slightly to herself, she knew that it would be a good day when she woke up.

When she got home she did the chores that she was given, done her homework and ate dinner before she returned to her room for the night. When she got there, she was surprised and pleased to see Hedwig sitting on the window sill with a letter tied to her leg. Roselyn smiled and skipped over to her

"Hedwig! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" she grabbed a treat for her and untied the letter. "Hold on and I'll get you to deliver my letter alright." Hedwig softly hooted and waited patiently on the window sill. Roselyn anxiously opened her letter and read.

_Dear Roselyn,_

_I'm glad that the Dursleys are treating you alright. I'm sorry I haven't written lately but I've been busy. I should tell you that I'm on the Quidditch team! I'm the youngest player in a century. Since your probably wondering how that happened I'll tell you. So during flying class Neville Longbottom (a boy in my dorm) fell of his broom and the professor had to take him up to the hospital wing. Well he dropped his remembrall (a little tiny glass ball about the size of my fist) and Malfoy (the boy I told you about from Madam Malkins) picked it up and took off on his broom with it. Well I went after him and he threw it so I dived after it and caught it. Apparently Professor McGonagall, who's the Gryffindor head, transfiguration professor, as well as the Deputy headmistress, saw me catch the ball. She was so impressed that she told Oliver Wood who is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and they made me a seeker! And I might also get a broom, a Nimbus 2000 or a cleansweep 7! Anyways, I'll tell you more about the game when I come back this summer._

_Its not easy making friends with Hermione, she's really bossy and _she always thinks she knows best. _I also thought you should know that I asked Ron if you could write to Ginny and he said you could. Just tell Hedwig to take it to The Burrow. That's where they live. We still haven't found out anything about that package. Write back soon. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Harry. _

Roselyn squealed, happy that Harry had asked Ron if she could send the letter and doubly glad that Ron had given his permission. She was a little disappointed that they hadn't made friends with Hermione, but she figured the girl must be really bad if Harry, who liked most people, didn't want to befriend her. She pulled some paper out of her backpack and an envelope from the desk and started to write

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm still okay here at the Dursleys. I haven't done any accidental magic and I'm trying to stay out of their way so they have nothing to punish me with. I'm doing great in school now that I don't have to worry about Dudley. Still don't have friends but that's okay too. Thank you for asking if I could write Ginny, I think I'll do that right after this. Please tell Ron thank you for me._

_ I have no idea what a seeker is but congratulations! I bet you'll do great at it. I also don't know what kind of broom that is. Actually, isn't that the broom we saw in that one window this summer? And what does a remembrall do? It's too bad that you can't tell what the package is but that's life. You should tell me more about your teachers. I've come to the conclusion that my teacher is awesome. Everyone really likes him and he makes learning really fun._

_Since I don't know how else to get them to you I'm sending you your present ahead of time. I'm sorry I couldn't actually buy something so I thought I would make you something instead. Please refrain from opening them before Christmas._

_Love_

_Roselyn_

Roselyn quickly read over the letter, when she decided she was satisfied she grabbed her picture that she had made him of him standing in his wizarding robes with Hedwig on one arm and his wand raised in the other. She had carefully rolled it up and placed it in a paper towel tube then wrapped it up. She put both it and the letter to the side and pulled out another piece of paper and envelope and started another letter

_Dear Ginny,_

_So I know you don't know me but my name is Roselyn Potter, Harry Potter is my older brother and he's friends with your older brother Ron. I thought, that since we'll both be going to Hogwarts together next year we could be pin pals. That way we'll know at least one other person, that's not family, when we arrive at school. Write if you want to be my pin pal, if not that's okay too._

_Sincerely,_

_Roselyn Potter_

Roselyn looked over her letter and wrinkled her nose. She didn't particularly like this letter, but it would have to do since she didn't know anything about Ginny. She also wasn't sure if Ginny would even like to write her. She sighed but put it in the envelope and wrote her name on it. She looked up to Hedwig and smiled

"Okay Hedwig, this letter is for Ginny Weasley at The Burrow, can you find it?" Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head. Roselyn nodded and attached the letter before grabbing the other letter and present. "And this is for Harry. Make sure he reads the letter first okay?" she asked. Hedwig hooted softly again and pecked her hand lightly before taking off into the night. Roselyn sighed as she watched the owl fly off, she couldn't wait till Ginny wrote back. She hopped into her bed and tried to fall asleep.

The next day at school, Roselyn's class was supposed to be learning about famous people in history and doing a report on one of their choosing. So while they were all in the library looking for books, Roselyn was sitting at a table staring off into space with her book open in front of her.

"What's going on Rose? You've been staring off into space for quite a while now." Roselyn blinked and looked up to see Mr. Lupin looking down at her curiously. Roselyn smiled apologetically

"Sorry Mr. Lupin. I was just thinking about a letter I sent yesterday." Mr. Lupin nodded in understanding,

"To your brother?" he asked. To his surprise she shook her head.

"No. well, yes I did send one to him too, but no. Harry has this friend named Ron, and Ron has a little sister named Ginny, and she's my age right?" She said, Mr. Lupin nodded, curious to know where she was headed. "Well, we're both going to the same school next year with Harry and Ron and I was thinking that it would be nice to know someone other than Harry already so that maybe I would already have a friend. So I asked Harry to ask Ron if I could write to Ginny and he said yes. So I wrote to her yesterday. Except I only asked if she wanted to be my pin pal. But I couldn't think of anything else to write. So, what do you write, when you don't know the person you're writing to?" She said this all fairly fast and ended with taking a deep breath at the end. Looking up at Mr. Lupin with frustrated eyes. Mr. Lupin just smiled at her in slight amusement.

"Well, that was a nice thing you thought of. Not many kids want to write to someone they don't know. As for what to write, why don't you tell her about you? Things you like and dislike, about your family, the day that you had, what you want to be after school, things like that. It's a good start to getting to know someone over the post." Roselyn thought about it for a moment before smiling brightly at him

"Okay! I wasn't sure that was a good idea, but I'll do that in my next letter. Thanks!" Mr. Lupin chuckled before asking her,

"No problem, now, what are you doing your project on?" Roselyn smiled excitedly and pulled her book towards her,

"Well, I thought I would do it on Elizabeth Black, she was the first woman doctor in America and the first one on the UK medical register!" She explained showing him her book. Mr. Lupin smiled at her,

"That sounds like a good pick to me. Keep researching and please remember not to do more than two pages please, I get the feeling you could and would write a small book on her if given the chance."

"I wouldn't have done a **whole** book, maybe just half of one." Rose muttered before blushing and ducking her head. Mr. Lupin laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I'll let you get to it then, I need to see who is having problems picking a person still." Roselyn nodded and smiled at him before turning back to her book and taking notes so she knew what to put in her paper.

To her delight, the rest of the day passed relatively quickly and she practically ran home to see if she had an owl.

"I'm back!" She called when she entered the house as she usually did. She wasn't surprised when no one answered, which was usual, and walked through to the kitchen to see if her Aunt was there. She was surprised, however to see that her Aunt wasn't standing there cleaning or cooking, but a obnoxious pink note that laid on the table with her Aunt's handwriting on it.

Went to store

Do homework

Don't touch anything

She smiled, excited to see that she was alone before running up the stairs to her room. She dropped her book bag next to the door, gasping in surprise when she saw an old owl, killed over on her desk. She panicked, thinking that it was dead, but was relieved to find that it was still breathing when she checked. She quickly ran downstairs, grateful that no one was home and grabbed a bowl, filled it with water and carefully ran back upstairs, setting the water next to the owl

"There you go little guy." The owl hooted thankfully and started to drink the water. She then untied the letter and opened it, surprised to see it was from Ginny Weasley

_Dear Roselyn,_

_Oh my goodness! I would love to be your pin pal! I'm so glad you wrote to me! I'm not entirely sure what to write though, so I'll write a little about me okay? You obviously already know I'm the youngest of seven kids and I'm the only girl. My full name is Ginerva but I really prefer to be called Ginny. I really like the color green and I'm hoping that I get to be in Gryffindor when I start school._

_What's your favorite color? What are your relatives like? What's your brother like? What are you like? What do you like to do? When's your birthday? Hmmm, mum's telling me I shouldn't overwhelm you with questions so I'll leave the rest for my next letter. I hope we become really good friends._

_Sincerely, _

_Ginny Weasley_

Roselyn giggled, she was glad that Ginny wanted to write to her. Her letter also helped her to know what to write in her own letter. So she pulled out a sheet of paper and started,

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm really glad you decided to write! You're lucky you have so many siblings! I wish I had more, though I don't think I would want to be the youngest of that many kids, or be the only girl. I only know a little about the houses, but what I do know is that I would like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff doesn't sound bad either. I'm not really that brave though, so I doubt I'll be in Gryffindor._

_Lets see, my favorite color is navy blue, I really like that color. My relatives are gits….for lack of a better word, I really don't like them very much. Harry is really sweet and protective and really, really brave. I'm really shy but very curious about everything. I like to draw, so I'm sending you a picture I drew of myself, it the best I could do, think of it as an early Christmas gift. My birthday is June 15__th__. I also prefer to be called Rose, never Rosie._

_When is your birthday? What is it like to have a big family? Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Roselyn_

Roselyn re-read her letter before deciding she liked it well enough and put it in the envelope before turning to the old owl.

"Here you go, can you take this back to Ginny?" She asked, looking doubtful, the poor owl looked like it was ready to kill over at any moment, but he hooted and took the letter before taking off into the sky. Roselyn watched as the bird got smaller before disappearing all together before turning to her backpack, "Well, might as well get some work done now." She said before getting to it.

**Hope you liked it. I'll post more soon. Please review! I love them. Also, for anyone reading my Jurassic Trilogy, i'm reviewing my first story before I put my next one up, so please be patient with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have let Remus live... as well as Fred...and Dobby... and Tonks and Moody, but I don't. I only own Roselyn.**

**A/N: this is my second to last chapter until the end I think. I know this is a seriously short story, but I do intend to continue on through the books. This story is more like a Prelude to her time in Hogwarts. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.**

**December**

To Roselyn's disappointment Harry did not write her. It had been several weeks and it was now the last week of school before Christmas break and she was sitting alone, curled up against the wall next to her class during the last recess of the day, trying not to cry. When she saw Mr. Lupin walking over to her with a concerned frown on his face she sniffed and tried to put a happy face on.

"Hello Mr. Lupin." Mr. Lupin smiled slightly

"Hello Rose. What's wrong? You look sad." He asked.

"It's nothing." Roselyn sniffed, Mr. Lupin crouched down so that he was level with her. He studied her face for a moment before he seemed to come to a decision.

"Are you excited for Christmas holidays?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Roselyn just shrugged dejectedly. Mr. Lupin smiled sympathetically,

"Is Harry staying at the school for the holidays." He asked knowingly, Roselyn paused before shrugging again.

"I dunno, he hasn't written to me since the beginning of October." She started to tear up again, "What if he forgot about me? He promised he wouldn't." Mr. Lupin chuckled

"Oh Rose, Harry didn't forget about you. But the older you get the more work you get. I'm sure Harry is just really busy with school work and will write to you soon now that school is winding down. Cheer up okay?" Roselyn gave a teary smile and nodded.

"Okay. I just, I miss him. We've never been apart for this long. But I suppose I cant really expect him to write to me every day. He's not really that big on letters." Mr. Lupin nodded sagely.

"Yes, boy's aren't really that good at writing letters often at that age. But just think, when you two are all grown up and have kids of your own, when Harry is freaking out because his son isn't writing him you can remind him of his own bad writing habits from now." Roselyn laughed and nodded.

"Yes, well, that's a looooong time from now. I think I'll just bug him when he finally does write." Mr. Lupin smiled

"That's a good idea too." he said right when the class bell rung. Mr. Lupin stood up straight and held a hand out to help Roselyn up. "Now, how about we go inside and have fun with the class Christmas party." He suggested. Roselyn nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mr. Lupin smiled at her before letting the class into the room.

Thankfully Harry did write and the letter came on Christmas, just after lunch. She had just came back up to her room because the Dursleys wanted some time with their precious Dudley, who had unfortunately come home for the break. Luckily, he seemed to stay far away from Roselyn. When she got into her room she heard a tap, tap, tapping on the window, she looked over and about jumped for joy when she saw Hedwig and a brown owl she didn't know, trying to get in. she lept off her bed and opened the window to let her in and went to grab a treat for the two owls.

"Hedwig! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Hedwig preened, obviously loving the attention. Roselyn relieved both birds of their packages, the brown owl immediately taking off while Hedwig just waited for Roselyn to open her letter, putting the present that was attached to her leg off to the side.

_Dear Roselyn_

_Sorry I haven't written much lately, I'll try to be better, but I've been a bit busy. So I won my first Quidditch game and found out where the package is, it's surrounded by a lot of protection, and that the package has something to do with a Nicholas Flemell so we're all researching him. Oh, I also forgot to say that Hermione is also our friend now. We became friends on Halloween because of a fight and then we all made up and it's a long story so I'll tell you when I get home. _

_Are you writing to Ron's sister? How are the Dursely's? And how is school?_

_Love you much,_

_Harry_

_p.s. just so you know, the chocolate frogs are not real frogs. They're just charmed, so don't freak out!_

Roselyn was curious to know what he meant so she opened up her present, to her surprise a bunch of sweets fell out. She curiously looked through them and saw some Bertie bott's every flavored beans, sugar quills, and chocolate frogs. She grabbed one of the chocolate frog packages and opened it. She nearly dropped it when the frog jumped out of the package. She caught it mid air and looked at it suspiciously for a moment before eating it. When she tasted it, her eyes widened and she immediately opened another one to eat before quickly testing some of the other sweats. She found that she really enjoyed the sugar quills as well. After she finished testing her sweets, she grabbed a piece of paper to write her letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I've missed you! I thought you forgot about me! You need to write more often, or at least send Hedwig to me so that I ca write you. If it weren't for Mr. Lupin I would have spent most of my break crying. Oh! I haven't told you about my new teacher yet have I? He's new this year and I really like him, I think you would too. Anyways, Congratulations on your win! I knew you could do it. I hope you liked the pictures, I also enjoyed the chocolate frogs and sugar quills that you sent me. _

_Ginny and I have been writing to each other. She sounds really nice, she was super excited that I wrote to her. I can't wait to meet her. Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me okay? I'm glad you made friends with Hermione. And stay out of trouble._

_Love you much, _

_Roselyn_

_p.s. I thought Flamel wasn't real? He made some kinda stone I think._

Roselyn then opened the other letter and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was from Ginny and the present was a warm green sweater with a red Rose on it and some fudge. Roselyn smiled and put the sweater on.

_Dear Rose, _

_Thank you for the picture! It was really well done! You're very pretty. I wish I could draw like you but all my pictures look like stick figures or blobs. Yours almost looked real! My birthday is August 1__st__. and I like to fly. I hope you liked your present, mom insisted on making you the sweater, but I helped make the fudge. I gotta go though, we're staying with my brother Charlie here in Romania for Christmas. It was his owl I used, it's a bit lazy though so he might not stick around. I'll write when we get home._

_Sincerely, _

_Ginny_

Roselyn snickered at the comment about the owl but grabbed a piece of parchment and decided to jot down a quick letter, she didn't want to bother Ginny on her vacation.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you and your mom for the sweater and fudge! And I'm glad you like the picture. I hope you have a good time with your family!_

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year,_

_Rose_

_P.s. what do your brothers do for a living?_

She quickly tied the letters to Hedwig, gave her directions and watched as she flew off, feeling much better now that she knew her brother hadn't forgot her.

**January**

In the New Year, the night before school started up again she got her next letter from Ginny.

_Dear Rose,_

_Hope your holidays were good. We had a nice visit with my brother Charlie in Romania. He works with dragons for a living. My brother Bill, who's the oldest, works in Egypt as a curse breaker. Uggg, I really cant wait until school next year! You should draw a picture of what your relatives look like so I know. Oohhh, and also one of your brother! I saw him briefly at the train station when he asked mum how to get onto the platform, but I didn't really get a good look at him. And didn't know it was him until later._

_Sincerely, _

_Ginny_

Roselyn snickered. It seemed to her that Ginny had a slight crush on her brother. But, she pulled out her art stuff and tried to draw the Dursleys as life like as she could without going down to look at them. After she managed to get them somewhat to her liking, she tried to draw Harry from memory as well, trying harder with him because she didn't actually mind drawing him. After she was done, she carefully folded the pictures and pulled out some parchment to write back.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm glad you had a good holiday. I don't know why you'd want a picture of the Dursleys but okay. And I didn't know that you helped Harry onto the Platform. How DO you get onto the platform? I can't wait till school either. Let's continue our questions though. What are you afraid of? I'm scared of snakes, they're slimy and slithery and just all around creepy. I'm also afraid of bugs in general. Can you fly well? Harry is on the Quidditch team as a seeker and he says he's pretty good. I can't imagine flying on a broom though, it sounds kinda scary, I mean, what if you fall? What are your family members like? My Aunt is really nosy and a major clean freak and my Uncle is a workaholic and really mean and my cousin Dudley is really spoiled and a bully. Anyways, I gotta do my homework._

_Sincerely,_

_Roselyn_

Roselyn nodded and gave the letter to Ginny's old owl, that she still didn't know the name of, and sent him off. She watched it fly until it was out of sight before getting ready for her first day back at school.

The next day, Roselyn almost ran the whole way to the school she was so excited to be back. Her life at school had changed dramatically now that Dudley and his gang weren't around to scare off the other kids. Not only were the other kids being a lot nicer to her now, but Mr. Lupin was always really nice to her.

As usual, when the bell rang, the class filtered in, put their stuff away and sat down at their usual desks. Mr. Lupin stood at the front of the class, smiling at them.

"It's good to see you all back from break! I hope you all had a good one." He said as he grabbed some papers from his desk. "Now, lets see, Daniel, would you be so kind as to pass these papers out, and Tiana, would you please pass out these ones." He asked, beckoning to two of the students who always sat in the back. They nodded and got up to start passing the papers out.

"Now, the paper you'll get from Daniel is a permission slip. We're going to have a class field trip to the museum next month. The paper that Tiana is handing out is actually a math packet. We're going to review all the math you know up till now for your math test that is coming up soon." When Roselyn got her permission slip she looked at it in dismay. She didn't know how she was going to get her Aunt or Uncle to sign it. She had never got to go on a field trip before and she doubted she was going to get to go now. she sighed and put it away. 'might as well think of ways to ask now.' she thought miserably before looking down at her math problems. 'well, at least this is all stuff I know.'

Soon enough, she was able to put the permission slip out of her mind and was able to concentrate on other things for the day. It wasn't until she got back home and saw Aunt Petunia cleaning the kitchen that she remembered her permission slip. She hesitated in the door way before clearing her throat.

"Aunt Petunia?" she called to grab her attention. Her Aunt turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Roselyn swallowed heavily and pulled her permission slip out. "My class is going on a field trip to the museum next month and we need our permission slips to go. I was wondering if you would sign it for me, please." She asked. Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and snatched the permission slip from her hands to look at it. Roselyn held her breath, hoping she didn't tear it up or tell her no. After she read it, she looked up to study Roselyn intently, as though waiting for her to start doing something that she would consider abnormal. Finally she flared her nose and nodded.

"Very well. I'll sign this, but if I get even a hint that you were doing anything…. Funny, you'll be severely punished. Just continue doing all your chores and I'm expecting you to have good grades when your report card comes. Understand?" her Aunt said. Roselyn nodded rapidly.

"Of course Aunt Petunia. What are my chores today?" she asked, anxious to get them done. Her Aunt pursed her lips again before saying.

"I want you to do laundry and to clean the bathroom from top to bottom, I'll be in to inspect it after you're done, and I want it done before dinner." Roselyn nodded and started to gather all the supplies to start cleaning before going and doing the laundry and getting started on the bathroom.

'yick, I hate bathroom duty.' She thought to herself as she started to clean the toilet, 'but at least I'll get to go on the field trip!' she smiled gleefully to herself.

**February**

Now that she had something to look forward to, the last of the month passed by quickly and soon it was Thursday of the first week of February, the day before she got to go on her field trip. To Roselyn's delight, she had managed to please both her Aunt and Uncle enough that she was able to go. She was so excited that she was unable to go to sleep that night, so she decided to spend her time drawing until she got tired.

Just before she was ready to quit drawing and head to bed she heard a tapping at her window, and looked up to see Ginny's owl just outside. Roselyn smiled and scrambled to let the owl in, giving him a treat and some of her water from her glass before opening her letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Your family cant seriously look that bad can they? I mean, you and Harry both look much better than them! I don't really know what I'm afraid of…. Maybe of not being liked. Yes I can fly, it's not that bad. I have to fly in secret though because my brothers think I'm too small and mum thinks it's only for boys. Hmmm, mum is a worrywart, Dad is really nice and laid back, he really likes muggles, Bill is awesome, Charlie is adventurous, Percy is a prat, he has to abide by every rule imaginable and he's not very fun, Fred and George are pranksters, they're really funny, and Ron is really blunt and oblivious. And we all have read hair and freckles. Your relatives don't sound to fun. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

Roselyn snorted as she read Ginny's short descriptions of each of her family members. She was surprised to know that the whole family was red headed, she was the only one in her family with red hair, other than her mother. She got out some paper and started up a new letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Yes, my family really is that bad. And don't worry, I like you. Oh and what's going on with your owl? The poor thing always looks like it's about to kill over. And what's his name? I feel bad just calling him the old brown owl. I'm almost afraid to send letters with him because he looks like he's nearly dead. I'm glad I got your letter, I was just trying to get to sleep, I'm so excited that I cant sleep because I get to go on a field trip with my class to the museum tomorrow. Well, I don't have much to say, so I'll send this how it is._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

Roselyn put her letter in an envelope before putting it to the side, telling the owl,

"How about you sleep tonight and I'll send this in the morning." The owl hooted in thanks before practically killing over to sleep. Roselyn bit her lip anxiously, she knew that her Aunt came to wake her up sometimes, and didn't want her to see the owl, so she decided to wake up early to avoid that. She set her alarm clock before curling up into bed to sleep.

In the morning, after her alarm started to go off at six, she practically leapt from the bed to shut it off before it woke up her Aunt or Uncle. She quickly went over to her desk where the old owl was blinking blearily at her. She quickly gave him the letter.

"Here you go, I'd let you sleep longer, but I don't want my Aunt to find you here. Have a safe trip." She whispered. The owl took the letter and took off into the sky when she opened the window for him. She then looked around her room, she didn't need to be up for another hour, so she decided to do something with her hair, which she usually had back in a braid. 'Maybe I'll just pull the sides back.' She thought as she took her brush and started trying to work all the knots in her hair. She winced when she caught several rats' nests. 'Maybe I should cut my hair when I get the chance.' She thought when she almost yanked a chunk out of her head. Soon enough she managed to get her hair tamed and she was able to pull on her cloths for the day before heading down to the kitchen to see if she had to make breakfast for the day or if she was free.

When she entered the kitchen her Aunt looked over at her from the top of her gossip magazine that she had been reading. She pursed her mouth as she looked her over before going back to her magazine and saying shortly.

"Make some bacon and eggs since you're up. Don't burn the bacon and don't forget your Uncle's coffee." Roselyn nodded and got to cooking. Unlike Harry, she actually liked to cook. She was just finishing up cooking when her Uncle walked in. He eyed her beadily as she served everyone up. It was quiet and tense at breakfast, dissolving some of Rose's excitement. She was even more worried when her Uncle walked her to the door, just before either of them opened it, he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. She cowered back a little, she had never been able to face her uncle.

"Now listen here, girl, if I get even an inkling that you did anything funny, I'm going to lock you in that room from now until summer time, is that clear?" He snarled. Roselyn nodded, her eyes wide. He nodded and opened the door for her, pushing her out of it. "Good, now get going." He said. Roselyn just tightened her hold on her backpack before running to the school.

She sighed in relief when she finally made it to the school. Like every other day of the year, she immediately went to her spot on the wall next to her class and pulled out her art book before trying to draw more random body parts. She already had a whole page dedicated to noses and another two to lips and ears. Now she was going to work on hands, she figured it would be easier to draw them since she could look at her own hands while she worked.

She worked on that for several minutes before the bell rang. She immediately put her stuff away and stood in line, watching as all the other kids ran over excitedly. Everyone immediately quieted down when Mr. Lupin opened the door to let them in. he smiled at them all when he saw them all looking at him in excitement.

"Good morning everyone. If you would all put your backpacks away with the exception of one notepad and a pencil then sit down, we'll go over the rules before heading out to the bus." He stepped aside and everyone quickly put their backpacks up before sitting at their desks with their notepads.

"Everyone seated? Good, now, I'm going to go over some rules for us for when we're there." Mr. Lupin started as he walked to the front of the class. "The first, is that everyone is to have a buddy. You need to stick with that person the whole time. The second is that you are all to be very respectful to everyone there. They are there to look at the exhibits and listen to the tour guides and they can't do that if a bunch of children are running around and being loud. It's not a playground. The last rule, is that you do need to take some notes on what you learn while we're there. When we get back, you'll turn your notes in so that I know that you were paying some attention to the exhibits. I will give you a grade on them, so try for at least ten facts. Now, lets pair up and line up at the door, luckily everyone got their permission slips in on time and everyone gets to go." He said as he headed over to the door to signal that he was the front of the line. Immediately the kids started pairing up with their friends. Roselyn looked around and noticed that she was, as usual, going to be without a partner because the class had an uneven number of kids. She hovered uncertainly at her desk for a moment before going over to Mr. Lupin.

"Uhh, Mr. Lupin?" she asked to get his attention, when he looked over at her she said sheepishly, "I don't have a partner." He blinked and looked over the class, seeming to realize that there were an uneven number of kids. He smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry Rose, I seemed to have forgotten that we didn't have enough students for even pairs. I hope you won't mind being my partner for the day. Unfortunately I cant let you go on your own." He explained. Roselyn smiled and shrugged

"I don't mind." She said before standing next to him. He looked over the students and nodded.

"Are we all ready? Good, let us be off." He said before leading them all to the bus. He let everyone on before him before sitting down in the front next to Roselyn. He leaned forward to tell the driver that they were all ready before leaning back. As soon as the bus started to drive, Roselyn flipped to the back of her notepad and started to draw on some blank computer paper that she had stuffed back there. She was drawing for a few minutes before Mr. Lupin spoke up, startling her.

"You have really improved since the beginning of the year." He said. Roselyn blinked and looked up at him in surprise before looking back down to her picture that was supposed to be some random woman, before looking back up and smiling at him.

"Thanks! I checked out some art books like you suggested at the beginning of the year and have been working my way through them. It's still really hard drawing people that I know, but if I just draw what's in my imagination its easier because I don't have to have everything exactly like it should be."

"It sounds like it would be easier." He said, smiling.

"It is. It's easiest doing the body, it's the head that I have a hard time doing because my eyes and noses always look a little odd." She said, eyeing the eyes and nose on her person critically. Mr. Lupin also looked at her picture critically before nodding and pointing to one side of the nose.

"Maybe, if you use a bit of shading on this side, it would help it look more rounded, and not so flat." Roselyn blinked and tilted her head, looking at the side that he pointed out before noticing that, while the rest of her person had enough shading to make her look somewhat realistic, the nose had no shading, which made it look fat and flat. Roselyn took her picture and tried to shade the nose in. and frowning at it.

"Hmmm. It looks better, but it still looks strange." She said. Mr. Lupin chuckled softly.

"Keep practicing and you'll get there. I don't know many kids your age who can draw as well as you can." Roselyn beamed at him.

"Thank you! I've worked really hard on my art." She said. Mr. Lupin nodded.

"I can see that. Is anyone else in your family artistic?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, Harry likes to look at pictures but he doesn't really like to draw them. My Uncle and Cousin think it's a waste of time, and my Aunt likes photo's a lot more than pictures, she says the lines make the picture look to harsh. I don't know if my parents were artistic though, so I might have gotten it from one of them." She explained. Rose watched as an interesting look came across her teachers face. It almost looked like he was going to say something before deciding not to at the last moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you keep at it though, it would be a shame to put all that talent to waste." He finally said. After that, they fell silent for the rest of the way.

Soon enough they were at the museum and everyone was wondering around the exhibits with instructions to meet at the front doors at noon and a reminder to take some notes. Roselyn had a good time wondering around with Mr. Lupin. He had a lot of fun facts and interesting stories about some of the exhibits. He was also funny, telling several jokes that made her laugh, and not just because she felt bad that he was trying to be funny, but because he actually was. Faster than she had hoped, it was time to meet up with everyone at the front so that they could go home.

"I hope everyone learned a lot of fun things today." Mr. Lupin said as soon as he made sure everyone had made it back. "Now we get to go back to the school, have lunch, then we'll talk about some of the things we learned today." Some of the students groaned, but obediently walked out to the bus. After the bus had started moving again, Roselyn turned to Mr. Lupin and said,

"Thank you for being my partner today, I had a lot of fun." Mr. Lupin smiled back at her.

"I did as well." He replied. Roselyn sat back and smiled as she watched the scenery go by. She couldn't wait to write to Harry about her day.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, it helps me become a better writer. Plus reviews keep me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter characters or story, I only own Roselyn.**

**A/N: So this is my last chapter, then I'm on to my next one. that one will take a little long for me to update but i'll try to get it out in reasonable time. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than my other two. Enjoy!**

**March**

In the middle of March, Roselyn finally got another letter from Harry. She had just woken up and was getting ready for school when Hedwig tapped on the window. Roselyn smiled excitedly and let her in.

"Hello Hedwig! Aren't you a beautiful sight to see first thing in the morning?" She said as she took the letter and gave her a treat in exchange. After that she ripped open Harry's letter.

_Dear Roselyn,_

_So that grubby little package is the Sorcerer's stone. It's a stone that turns things to gold and gives the drinker eternal life. I'm sorry I haven't written but it's been kinda busy here at school, we're starting to review for finals and Oliver Wood has us practicing for Quidditch all the time because he really wants to win the house cup. I hope you're doing okay at the Dursleys._

_Love you much_

_Harry_

Roselyn wrinkled her nose. 'That was a really short letter.' She thought irritably. But she understood that he was busy and wrote to him anyways.

_Dear Harry,_

_Its okay, I understand. I'm glad you figured it out, now I can go to bed and not lay awake wondering what it could be. I'm still doing okay at the Dursleys but I'll be really, really glad when your back. I'm still writing to Ginny and I think we're becoming really good friends. Also, I got to go on a field trip last month with my class. The Dursley's signed my permission slip and everything. I had a lot of fun! I hope you do well for your finals!_

_I love you_

_Roselyn_

Roselyn looked at her quick note and nodded. 'That will have to do for now.' she thought. She quickly put it in an envelope and gave it to Hedwig.

"Here you go girl. Have a safe trip." She said. Hedwig gave a soft hoot before taking off. Roselyn sighed and left to go to school.

**May**

Roselyn slowly ate her food at dinner two nights before the day that they were supposed to pick Harry up. She wanted to ask her Aunt and Uncle if she could ride with them to go get Harry, but was nervous that they would tell her she couldn't come. She listened as her Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon about her day, which was honestly very boring. Soon though, there was a lull in the conversation and Roselyn plucked up the courage to ask

"Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to let her know that he was listening. Roselyn put her fork down and continued, "I was wondering if I could go with you and Aunt Petunia to pick Harry up at the train station on Saturday." Uncle Vernon looked up and eyed her carefully before looking to Aunt Petunia.

"What do you think Dear?" Aunt Petunia looked at Roselyn's hopeful face and pursed her lips.

"I suppose," She started slowly, "We could bring her as a reward for her good behavior this year." She finished. Uncle Vernon turned and narrowed his eyes at Roselyn.

"Right. We'll bring you with us to pick up your brother, but you are to behave and not do any funny business on the way or while we're there. You are to do everything your Aunt wants you to until then, is that understood?" Roselyn nodded and tried not to bounce or look too excited.

"Crystal clear sir." Uncle Vernon nodded and looked at her plate.

"Finish your supper and do the dishes." Roselyn nodded and hastily finished her supper before clearing the table to do the dishes.

The next day at school, Roselyn buzzed with excitement. She couldn't believe that the Dursleys were actually going to let her come with them to pick Harry up. The only downfall was that they had left to pick Dudley up today so Roselyn would have to put up with Dudley for the whole night and morning the next day by herself. Roselyn had been so busy thinking about going to pick up Harry that she hadn't noticed when Mr. Lupin was standing in front of her.

"Rose?" he asked. Roselyn blinked and looked up at him. He was looking at her in slight concern. "Are you alright Rose? You've been awfully spacy all day." Rose looked around and noticed that the other kids had already filed out of the room to go to lunch. She blushed and looked back up to him.

"Sorry sir. I'm just thinking about tomorrow." Mr. Lupin smiled,

"Thinking about what you're going to do for your first day of summer?" Roselyn shook her head.

"Nope. I'm going with my Aunt and Uncle to pick my brother up at the train station tomorrow!" She said excitedly. Mr. Lupin nodded knowingly.

"I see. Now I know why your so distant. Are you excited to see Harry again?" he asked. Roselyn nodded enthusiastically

"Yes, Harry is my best friend. I missed him and I'm curious to know about his year." She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him curiously

"Will I see you this summer? Maybe you can meet my brother! You'd like him, I know." Mr. Lupin smiled, but it looked a little sad

"I wish I could meet him but unfortunately I just got a job elsewhere and will be leaving after today." Roselyn frowned

"Oh, but will I see you again ever? You're my favorite teacher!" Mr. Lupin smiled

"I'm sure we'll meet sooner than you think. It's a magical thing, time." Roselyn looked up sharply at him when he said Magical. She looked curiously at him.

"Sir, do you believe in magic?" she asked. He got a knowing and slightly mischievous look in his eye

"Oh yes. I think there's magic everywhere if you look for it. Judging by some of your drawings you've done this year I'd say you believe in magic too." Roselyn looked at him curiously, suddenly wondering if he was a wizard, but she nodded slowly

"Yes, I believe in magic too." Mr. Lupin smiled and ushered her up and toward the door.

"You should get to lunch Rose, before you miss it all together. I know your excited about tomorrow, but at least try to pay attention the rest of the day?" Roselyn nodded and grabbed her brown lunch bag that had her sandwich in it before leaving to eat. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Mr. Lupin after today, but she somehow got the feeling that she would indeed be seeing him again.

Luckily the night with Dudley passed without fuss. He spent much of the night telling his parents about his year and opening up his homecoming presents. Soon enough Roselyn found that it was morning and she was racing to get ready to go. She was excited to go see her brother. Roselyn frowned for a moment at the thought of her brother, he had not written in the last two months and Roselyn was worried about him.

"Hurry it up Girl, or we're leaving you behind!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Roselyn huffed and ran down the stairs and hurried into the van.

The car ride to Kings Cross was tense and silent, it was obvious that the Dursleys were extremely upset that Harry was coming home, but Roselyn didn't let that faze her. She was too happy to see Harry to let the Dursleys get her down.

Pretty soon they arrived at the station and waited in between platform 9 and 10. Roselyn bounced on her toes as she anxiously awaited…. Whatever it was she was waiting for. She was so intent on looking for her brother that she didn't notice the two red heads that walked up a little ways away from them. It wasn't until the little girl looked over and gasped that Roselyn started to look around, curious to know what elicited that response.

"Hey, are you Roselyn Potter?" the little girl asked. The woman who was with her looked around startled. Roselyn sent a quick glance at her Aunt and Uncle who were glairing, but not saying anything, before she looked back at the little girl and nodded. The girl squealed causing her mum to shush her. But the girl didn't listen.

"Oh my goodness! I finally get to meet you! I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." She said. Roselyn blinked a moment before smiling and running over to them.

"Oh my goodness, hi! I'm so glad to meet you in person!" she looked over to Mrs. Weasley who was smiling

"Thank you for the sweater for Christmas Mrs. Weasley, it was really nice of you to make me one."

"Not a problem Dearie. We were pleasantly surprised when Ginny got your letter. It was really nice of you to think of writing Ginny." Roselyn smiled, pleased

"I'm really glad she agreed to write to me." Ginny smiled, but before she could say anymore Harry appeared with a couple of red headed boys and a girl with bushy brown hair and Ginny ended up squealing

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" Roselyn looked around, bewildered yet again by what elicited that reaction. "Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Roselyn snickered as she looked at Ginny who looked absolutely star struck and asked quietly

" Have a crush on my brother do you?" Ginny glowered at her, causing her to snicker quietly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Harry and his friends as they walked up to them.

"Busy year?" she asked.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley, despite the fact that she had seen Roselyn standing with them earlier.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione. While Roselyn turned to give Ginny one more hug

"I want to introduce you two to my sister Roselyn." He said as Roselyn came forward, smiling at the two.

"Hi, its nice to finally meet you two." She said as she shook their hands. They both smiled at her

"Its nice to meet you too. Harry talked a lot about you." Hermione said. Roselyn smiled, pleased to know that he at least talked about her, even if he didn't write often.

"All good. I hope." The two laughed and nodded and Harry turned to them.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were all surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…" they all laughed and Rosleyn waved goodbye to Ginny before hugging Harry

"I missed you." She whispered. Harry hugged her tightly back

"I missed you too. I have a lot to tell you about my year." Roselyn beamed at him

"Good, because you broke your promise and stopped writing to me two months ago. I was worried something had happened!" Harry paused and looked at her

"OH, something happened. But I'll tell you when we get to the Dursleys okay?" Roselyn nodded and followed her brother out to the van, excited to hear what would prove to be a very thrilling tale.

**Please review!**


End file.
